


[fanart] Jaeger Bombs

by lazaefair



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Not!Fic, in-universe artifacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair
Summary: Tamsin Sevier and Stacker Pentecost get a photo spread in Vanity Fair. Both of them in hotshot pilot shape and with the attitudes to match. Any photographer would kill to get that into their studio, to be honest.
Relationships: Stacker Pentecost & Tamsin Sevier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[fanart] Jaeger Bombs

[](https://imgur.com/yEBRxA0)

Inspired by [whereverigobillygoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereverigobillygoes/pseuds/whereverigobillygoes)'s superb [Men’s Health cover](https://herchansen.tumblr.com/post/189722712245/im-exercising-my-right-to-be-thirsty-ok) featuring Herc and Scott Hansen, here’s my layout for the splash page of a Vanity Fair profile of Stacker Pentecost and Tamsin Sevier in the first days of the Jaeger Program, back when Jaeger pilots were treated like rock stars.

Fancast for Ranger Sevier: Mackenzie Davis, specifically Mackenzie Davis in Terminator Dark Fate mode. Dye her short hair red, pop in green contacts, spirit-gum some fake piercings on, and you’ve got Tamsin in the flesh.

And for the record, no, Ranger Pentecost was not at all enthused about doing the interview or the photoshoot, to say the least. The art director and photography crew collectively swooned when the two pilots arrived wearing their own leather jackets and aviators. And the art direction featured pretty much every action hero/military pilot cliché in existence: aforementioned leather jackets and aviators, motorcycles, obnoxious digital diver’s watches, all shot on a dusty abandoned airfield with random helicopters and jet fighters in the background.

It was excruciatingly embarrassing. But Pentecost grudgingly recognized that flattering publicity kept the Jaeger Program in the PPDC’s good graces/budget, so here we are.


End file.
